theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
OPaP Synopsis
This is where we will put brief summaries of important events or ongoing situations that have happened so far. One section for each realm. Let's see if this actually works. Wayrest Geruld Septim, heir to Wayrest, is brutally murdered by his sister, Caroline Septim. The nation is poised for war against Daggerfall, though no-one is really sure why. Valerie Aydelotte, Baroness of Reywell, heads for a celebration for the arts held in Tunwick by Lord Protector [[Sholto Fisk|'Sholto Fisk']]. The two meet shortly before the festivities, and a plot starts to form. Evermore This year's Festival of Peace, the annual celebration of the Miracle of Peace, is held in Evermore by Queen Syllawen Direnni , late wife of His Majesty King Titus. All of the most prominent nobles of High Rock are invited, and while not all of them attend (for instance, the Arch-Duke of Camlorn, Senhyn Valtieri, and the King of Northpoint, Daric Caron ) many others do attend, including the monarchs of Daggerfall. After some brief tension at the gates of Evermore between the hosts of Daggerfall and Northpoint, the Festival starts. However, during the opening ceremony of the Festival, Queen Syllawen is attacked by an assailant belived to be a member of her loyal steward's House. Luckily for the Queen, she is saved by a downtrodden knight by the name Ser Rickard Moren when he jumps off of a barricade to behead the assassin. Despite the objections of her bodyguard, Sir Tiberius Valerius Aquila, 'over the man's dark past, Queen Syllawen makes Ser Rickard a Knight of the Hourglass and allows him to serve her as a reward for his heroism. After a joust, during which Sir Ian of Ashwin and 'Sir Henry Kingsley of Daggerfall's Dragonguard, among others, put on strong showings, a Ball is held in Evermore's castle. Dancing, political intrigue, secrets, and, in some cases, courtship, fill the air during the Grand Ball. Princess Elissa Caron, heiress to the kingdom of Northpoint, finds herself the object of both Astien Valtieri 's and Gaston Septim's affections, but rejects Gaston in favor of the Fox of Camlorn; Queen Syllawen engages in a seductive and scandalous dance with Queen Kelmena Thagor ' of Daggerfall; Count 'Dunistair Berarde and Aliele Pierrel, spymasters of Wayrest and Daggerfall, respectively, share a physical dance and a dance of wits; Noel Matius finds herself impersonating her friend, Odette Colisande of Menvia, and converses with the Baron of Thornvale, Alvin Odilon; Theresa Archambeault ' is sent by Queen Elysana of Wayrest to talk with the Countess of Markwasten, 'Irienya Berarde and the Prince of Wayrest, Gaston Septim; and a fight begins to break out between a drunk Ser Aleron de Valois and Rickard Moren. Elissa Caron is successfully seduced by Astien Valtieri, and sleeps with him; King Camaron Thagor of Daggerfall and Queen Syllawen of Evermore also sleep together, ignoring the possible consequences of their affair. Daggerfall While High Rock's greatest and noblest assemble in Evermore for Queen Syllawen Direnni's grand ball, the guildiers, serfs and aristocrats of Daggerfall mark the Festival of Peace all in their own ways: in quiet contemplation amidst the bone-shrines of their housefathers and mothers, in drunken revelry and formal soirees, in snaking processions that mirror the heavens and cross all the western capital's holiest sites. And they disperse, wondering, dreading, hoping to hear of the scandals that doubtless ensue across Bay and mountain. It isn't long before their hopes and fears are met. Not more than two weeks after the Festival of Peace, His Majesty the Steward, King Camaron Thagor, returns to his kingdom - preceded by rumours and tales each taller than the last. And in the first morning court since Their Majesties' departure now assembled, it will emerge the truth was, as ever, more ridiculous, more outrageous than fiction ever might be: to further the peace and friendship between kingdoms, the Queen of Evermore arrives for a stately visit; to further the king's peace of mind, the Queen Kelmena has been set aside. Camlorn Having received word from Northpoint of Astien's allegedly impending coronation as High-King of the North, Claude Valtieri puts into motion plans to have Astien removed from the Camlornese line of succession. However, his plans are threatened by his father's plan to wed him to [[Nevena Lariat|'Nevena Lariat']], and he is not the only one plotting within the Archduchy; Lady [[Luciana Raze|'Luciana Raze']] seeks the Princess [[Maria Valtieri|'Maria Valtieri']]. Northpoint Just before he is about to leave for the Festival of Peace in Evermore, a sudden and violent sickness takes hold of King Daric Caron, Son of the Siren and King of Northpoint. His daughter and heir, Princess Elissa attends in his place, but back in Northpoint Daric's condition only worsens. Despite the best efforts of the healers provided for the king, he doesn't show any signs of improving. Daric Caron's illness suddenly worsens, and he passes away. The spymistress of the north, Natalia Renes, uses all of her abilities to keep the news a secret until Elissa returns from Evermore and can be crowned as Queen of Northpoint. Aeomayn Uallas and his band of Nords land upon the shores of Northpoint with the intention of peaceful colonisation. They make camp on the beach and await an emissary. This eventually comes in the form of Ser Liam Caron, who negotiate at the Rock of Calhar and reach an agreement: Aeomayn will have a chance to put his case before Queen Elissa. Elissa Caron arrives back in Northpoint and is officially crowned Queen of Northpoint and High Queen of the United North. Prince Astien Valtieri of Camlorn arrives with her, ostensibly as a diplomatic emissary for Camlorn, though unbeknownst to anyone he and Elissa were married secretly in Evermore. Alecor Larethire arrives in Northpoint and pledges his allegiance to Queen Elissa. The same day, Aeomayn Uallas arrives at the court of Northpoint and pleads his case with the Queen. Impressed by his speech (and also the change of pace to what was a largely boring day at court), she agrees to find a place to settle Aeomayn's people within her lands as loyal subjects. Shornhelm [[Meldorn Lariat|'Meldorn Lariat']], the rightful Prince of Shornhelm and nephew to the Grand Duke, escapes from his prison in Seastone Keep, and is lost on the road back home. Dannielle Auraelyon, the Hammer of Shornhelm and renowned commander during the Unification War, returns from her self-imposed exile in the hopes of steering the Shornish nobility away from renewed conflict with Northpoint. She first visits Darguard and is recieved warmly, Count Maniel heeding her advice, but while travelling to the capital she encounters trouble with a band of bounty hunters. After killing all but one of them, she flees back into the mountains where she encounters a lone figure in the snow. Orisinium Landless Characters Jo'Zadkrin, a Khajiit and a talented mage, arrives in Wayrest after a year of travelling. After a short stay at an inn called 'The Weary Centaur,' he joins up with a city guard named Daris to deal with a band of pirates. The encounter turns into a bloodbath, and while Jo'Zadkrin becoomes the sole survivor of his group, his overuse of magic causes him to pass out. When he wakes up, he finds himself under the care of a mysterious group known as "The Society." Category:High Rock Category:Lore